Shindura
Von Argus bis Arthas Das leise Vibrieren der Kristallmauern war das einzige Geräusch, das in dem dunklen Zimmer zu hören war. Gedankenverloren strich Shindura über den scharfen Rand des Kelchs in ihrer Hand und trat zum Fenster. Als sie sich näherte, verblasste das azurblaue Kraftfeld, welches den Lärm der Straße von ihrem Gemach fern hielt. Wie eine Springflutbrandeten Jubel und Musik in die karg eingerichtete Kammer. Auf Argus' Prachtstraße hatte sich eine gewaltige Menge eingefunden, und jubelte den so eben eingetroffenen Gesandten voller Inbrunst zu. Ein schwarzer Zug, der wie ein Fremdkörper in der kristallinen Pracht der Hauptstadt wirkte, bewegte sich zügig in der Mitte der Allee vorwärts, in Richtung des Palastes des Rates der Drei. Seltsame Gäste waren es, die nun nach langen Debatten unter der Bevölkerung und dem Rat doch noch empfangen wurden. An der Spitze des Zuges marschierte ihr Anführer. Es fiel Shindura schwer, ihn zu betrachten, seine Form zu beschreiben, denn eine Art Hitzeflimmern schien seine dunkle Gestalt zu umgeben, als stünde sie in Flammen. Alles, was die junge Draenei erkennen konnte, waren Hörner und Klauen, ebenso wie zwei animalisch anmutende Augen, die rastlos über die Menge glitten. Im Vorfeld dieses Empfanges hatte es einige hitzige Diskussion gegeben. Vielen trauten diesen „Legionären“ nicht. Allerdings war all dies Shindura herzlich egal, denn Politik interessierte sie nicht. Solche Spielereien bevorzugte sie, den Bücherwürmern und Politikern zu überlassen. Schmunzelnd wanderte der Blick ihrer ozeanblauen Augen zu der am anderen Ende der Kammer aufgestellten Rüstung aus weißem Kristall. Wer auch immer diese Fremden waren und was auch immer ihr Begehren war, diese „Legion“ von Tierwesen und Schatten würde niemals eine Bedrohung für die geballte Macht von Argus darstellen. Mit lautem Klirren durchstieß Shinduras geschwungener Zweihänder den rabenschwarzen Plattenpanzer des Dämons, verspritzte so eine Fontäne ätzenden Blutes über die weißen Pflastersteine. Als sie ihre Waffe schwer atmend senkte und den Blick über den Platz gleiten ließ, den zu verlassen sie im Begriff war, brach eine Woge von Schmerz, den sie in den letzten Stunden diszipliniert unterdrückt hatte, durch ihren Körper und ließ sie zittern. Binnen eines einzigen Tages war die Hölle über Argus hereingebrochen. Brüder hatten sich gegen Brüder gewandt, Söhne ihre Väter abgeschlachtet. Hunderte, tausende von Dämonen waren scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatten begonnen, all jene abzuschlachten, die nicht willens waren, ihrem Meister, diesem Sargeras, ewige Gefolgschaft zu schwören. „Shindura! Kommt, wir dürfen nicht weiter zögern! Es ist nicht mehr weit! Velen wird uns alle vor diesem Fluch retten! Beeilt euch!“, riss sie da die Stimme eines ihrer Waffenbrüder aus der geistigen Umnachtung. Sofort straffte sie ihre Gestalt, hob ihre Klinge und wandte sich ab von den brennenden Ruinen Argus'. „Wir sind als einzige übrig, Veluthi. Es gibt nun nur noch uns. Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens du dich richtig entschieden hast.“ Eine leichte Brise trug Shinduras Worte die Hänge der Klippe, auf der sie mit ihrer Schwester stand und hinab auf das weite Grasland blickte, entlang. Die Flucht von Argus lag unzählige Tage zurück, und dennoch hatte sie erst hier, auf diesem abgeschiedenen kleinen Planten, Gelegenheit gefunden, mit ihrer Schwester zu sprechen. Auf dieser Welt war nichts wie auf Argus. Hier gab es keine Glorie, keine Macht. Nur Felsen und wilde Tiere. „Weißt du, was aus den Anderen geworden ist?“, meinte ihre Schwester mit ihrer leisen, zurückhaltenden Stimme und versuchte, dem Blick ihrer älteren Schwester zu folgen, auszumachen, was an diesem grünen Ozean sie so interessierte. Mit einem verächtlichten Grunzen drehte Shindura sich zu Veluthi herum, warf ihren zerfetzten azurblauen Umhang über die Schulter. Noch immer trug sie die Rüstung der Garde von Argus, obwohl sowohl Rüstung als auch Umhang inzwischen sichtliche Schäden davongetragen hatten. Mit ruhiger Stimme sprach sie zu Veluthi: „Sie sind Monster geworden. Ich habe sie gesehen, einige von ihnen getötet. Die Legion hat ihre schwachen Herzen verschlungen, ihre Persönlichkeit vernichtet. Nur wir beide sind noch von unserer Familie übrig. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Du warst stark genug.“ Ein leichter Schimmer von Röte machte sich auf den blassen Wangen Veluthis breit. In ihrem Leben hatte man sie wohl nie wirklich oft als „stark“ bezeichnet. Ganz im Gegenteil, die hagere Draenei hatte ihre Zeit schon immer mehr oder weniger freiwillig mit Büchern verbracht. Shindura war es stets gewesen, die den Stolz der Familie darstellte, die ihr Ehre brachte. Umso bedeutsamer erschien ein solches Kompliment aus ihrem Munde. „Diese Welt, Veluthi“, Shindura machte eine ausladende Geste, um das weite Grasland zu erfassen, „wird uns als Brückenkopf dienen. Von hier aus werden wir zum Gegenangriff ansetzen, und unsere geliebte Heimat zurückerobern. Diese Tiere, diese Wilden, werden uns und der Macht unserer neuen Verbündeten nichts entgegensetzen könnten!“ Gedankenverloren legte Veluthi den Kopf schief und ließ einen Blick hinab ins Tal gleiten, wo die Bauarbeiten an der neuen Hauptstadt begonnen hatten. Shattrath, Quell des Lichts, so sollte sie, zu Ehren dieser neuen Verbündeten, der Naaru, heißen. „Denkst du wirklich, dass sie so mächtig sind, wie sie vorgeben?“, raunte Veluthi leise, und betrachtete die schlanke Lichtsäule, die vom Zentrum der Baugrube aus in den Himmel ragte. Schulterzuckend faltete Shindura ihre schlanken Hände vor der gepanzerten Brust und betrachtete ihre Schwester. „Das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass wir ohne sie wohl nicht überlebt hätten. Sie sind es, die uns Gelegenheit bieten, die Schmach unserer Rasse zu tilgen und unsere Ehre wiederherzustellen. Du solltest nicht so skeptisch sein. Die Naaru sind alles, was uns nun noch geblieben ist.“ Veluthi zuckte zusammen, nickte schließlich leicht und schmunzelte matt. „Ja... Du hast natürlich Recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich sollte wohl wirklich nicht so skeptisch sein.“ Nachsichtig lächelnd schloss Shindura ihre starken Arme um den zierlichen Leib ihrer Schwester. „Ich verstehe deine Sorge, deine Verwirrung. Aber hab keine Angst. Bald schon wird sich alles auch für dich klären. Die Macht der Naaru wird uns helfen, wieder zu dem zu werden, was wir waren. Bis dahin gibt es nur noch uns beide, Veluthi, nur wir sind noch verblieben.“ Ein einzelnes, blutrotes Blatt löste sich aus der Krone des Baumes und segelte dem goldenen Boden des Platzes entgegen. Sowohl die Pflanze als auch das Gebäude selbst waren von makelloser und gleichsam überdrehter Schönheit. Die Architektur der Elfen erinnerte sie immer ein wenig an Argus. Gestört wurde die Perfektion des Momentes, dieses Ortes nur vom allgegenwärtigen Gestank der Dämonen. Sonnenbrunnen, so hatten die Elfen es genannt. Für Shindura war dies nur ein weiteres von abertausenden Schlachtfeldern in einem grenzenlosen Krieg. Wenige Meter entfernt von diesem Vorplatz begann die Front im Kampf gegen Kil'Jaedens Schergen. Der Täuscher trachtete danach, in diese Welt zu treten, sie zu verschlingen, wie seine Gier auch Argus verschlungen hatte. Die Naaru hatten eine Armee entstandt, um ihn zurückzuschlagen. Shindura war, wie auch in all den Jahren zuvor, ihrem Ruf gefolgt. Irgendwann hatte sie einfach aufgehört zu zählen. Die Tage. Die Schlachten. Die erschlagenen Feinde. Alles war zu einem endlosen Strang geworden, einem einzigen, großen, vollkommenen Krieg. Entweder sie würden gewinnen oder die sie würden untergehen. Wenn der letztere Fall eintreten sollte, dann, so hatte sie es für sich beschlossen, würde es für die Legion kein einfacher Sieg sein. Sollte dies ihre letzte Schlacht sein, so wollte sie wenigstens den Betrüger mit in den Abgrund reißen. „Worüber grübelst du so angestrengt nach?“, durchbrach da die leise und dennoch kraftvolle Stimme ihrer Schwester Shinduras Gedankengänge. Sofort formten ihre Lippen einen schmalen, freudlosen Strich, als sie sich von der hölzernen Bank erhob und Veluthi musterte. Allein ihr Anblick bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Irgendwann in den letzten Jahren, irgendwo zwischen all den Schlachten, all dem Blut, war sie ihr entglitten. Hatte sich von der Sache der Draenei und der Naaru abgewandt und war zu den Auchenei, diesen wahnsinnigen Spinnern, gegangen. Ihre eigene Schwester war, ebenso wie der ganze Rest ihrer Familie und der Großteil ihres Volkes, eine Schande. „Ich denke an das, woran ich immer denke, Veluthi: Den Kampf.“, stieß Shindura schließlich leise zähneknirschend hervor, um nicht zu überrumpelt zu wirken. Was konnte eine wie sie hier wollen? An der Front des heiligsten aller Feldzüge? Zunächst war die einzige Antwort der hageren Auchenai ein dünnes, sichelförmiges Lächeln, das sich mit all seiner Flüchtigkeit, seinem Spott tief in Shinduras Herz bohrte. So lächelte man ein Kind an, das etwas außerordentlich Dummes gesagt hatte. Grimmig ballte Shindura eine ihrer gepanzerten Hände zur Faust. Der Verrat ihrer Schwester würde sie nicht schwächen! Nicht jetzt, nicht vor der größten Stunde ihrer Sache! „Wofür, Shindura? Wofür kämpfst du denn so verbissen? Ich verstehe, dass man die Legion daran hindern sollte, diese Welt zu erobern, doch warum dieser Wahn? Selbst die anderen Paladine dürften deine Einstellung für bedenklich halten, und im Sinne der Naaru ist sie schon gar nicht.“ Leise zischend funkelte Shindura ihre Schwester an, breitete empört die Arme aus. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Es spielt keine Rolle. Wir befinden uns im Krieg mit dem Bösen selbst. Unsere vergänglichen Wünsche, unsere Bedürfnisse sind unbedeutend, wenn wir diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen! Hier und heute haben wir Gelegenheit, die Schande von Argus zu tilgen, wir haben die Möglichkeit dem Volk der Draenei ein wahrhaftig großartiges Ende oder aber einen epischen Sieg zu bescheren! Wir werden kämpfen, bis der Letzte von uns gefallen ist! Kil'Jaeden wird bluten, für seinen Verrat an unserem Volk! Du verstehst davon natürlich nichts! Denn du bist kein Stück besser als der Rest unserer erbärmlichen Sippe, der sich bereitwillig Sargeras angeschlossen hat! Du hast es vergessen, alles! Die Macht von Argus, die Glorie! Du kümmerst dich einfach nicht darum wer du bist und wofür du zu kämpfen hast!” Wieder trat dieses verstörende Lächeln auf Veluthis Lippen, rammte einen weiteren Pfahl in Shinduras eisenhartes Herz. „Und wer bist du, Shindura? Du bist ein Niemand. Ein Zahnrad im Getriebe der Krieges, das von den wahnwitzigen Ideen Velens und der Naaru angetrieben wird. Wofür kämpfst du denn schon? Argus ist inzwischen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als ein Klumpen Ödland, der durch den Kosmos schwirrt, und von unserer alten Kultur ist dank den Naaru nahezu nichts mehr übrig. Was willst du denn schon tun, wenn ihr heute hier siegreich seid? Wenn ihr Kil'Jaeden zur Hölle schickt und der brennende Kreuzzug der Legion hier sein Ende findet? Du bist eine Marionette des Krieges, ohne ihn bist du ein Nichts!“ Die Flammen umschlossen ihren ganzen Körper. Sie konnte die Schreie der anderen Kämpfer hören, konnte fühlen wie ihre Klinge verdampfte, noch ehe sie den massiven Leib des Eredarfürsten auch nur ankratzte. Kil'Jaedens Macht stieß sie zurück, wie der reißende Strom eines Flusses. Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, begann sie mit bloßen Händen auf den Torso des aus dem Sonnenbrunnen ragenden Monstrums einzuschlagen. Grelle Blitze hellen Lichtes lösten sich von ihren verkrampften Fingern und gruben sich in das unheilige Fleisch der Bestie. Sie würde tiefe Wunden reißen, ehe sie an diesem Tag unterging! Eine Woge von Schmerz war es, die Shindura aus dem Fieberschlaf riss. Sie die Augen öffnen ließ. Sie lag auf einer dünnen Matte, auf einem Vorpaltz des Sonnenbrunnens. Einige Sterne funkelten am Himmel, schienen sie zu verspotten. Der Krieg war zu Ende. Es gab nun keinen Feind mehr, den sie bekämpfen konnte. Und sie war zurückgeblieben. Plötzlich schob sich ein fahles Paar Augen in ihr Blickfeld. Langsam gewann Veluthis Gesicht um es herum an Konturen. “Du solltest still liegen, Shin, denn du bist schwer verletzt.” Seufzend schloss Shindura die Augen wieder. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Sie wollte ihrer Schwester sagen, wie viel ihr ihre Gesellschaft in diesem Moment bedeutete, wie sehr sie den Frieden herbeisehnte. Wie verzweifelt sie ob der Gewissheit war, dass der Krieg ein Ende gefunden hatte. Doch besaß sie nicht genug Kraft, um einen dieser Gedanken zu formulieren. “Entspann dich. Wir wollen doch für immer zusammen bleiben, nicht wahr, Shin?” Veluthis Stimme hallte gedämpft von den kalten Steinwänden des Schlachthauses von Stratholme wieder. Shindura nickte nur zögerlich und suchte den Blick ihrer Schwester. Das typische Lächeln zierte ihre schmalen Lippen, Zuversicht schien in ihren Augen zu liegen. “Wir werden beide ewig leben, wenn ich das tue?”, fragte Shindura leise, verstärkte den Druck um die Schultern ihrer Schwester etwas. Veluthi nickte nur, strich ihrem Gegenüber beruhigend über den Rücken. “Ja. Das werden wir. Du wirst sehen. Es wird dir gefallen.” Gerade als Shindura etwas erwidern wollte, durchbrach die schneidende Stimme des Nekromanten die traute Zweisamkeit der Draenei-Schwestern. Jedes seiner Worte schnitt sich wie eine Rasierklinge in die Seele eines einfältigen Lebewesens, legte dessen innerste Wünsche und Begierden frei. In Shindura weckte dieses heisere Krächzen jedoch seit geraumer Zeit nur noch Hass. “Fangen wir heute noch an? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, wisst ihr. Oh, halt, habe ich ja doch! Naja. Aber das habe ich nicht, weil ich gern Zeit verschwende! Beeilt euch!” Langsam löste sie sich von der schlanken Gestalt ihrer Schwester und wandte sich um zur hageren Silhouette des Hexenmeisters, der am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. Vor ihm, auf dem steinernen Boden des Geißelgebäudes, waren einige verschlungene Linien angebracht. Sie hatte gehört, wie dieser dreiste Mensch dieses Ding im Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester als “Menethils Gabe” bezeichnet hatte. Es war wohl ein besonders zweckdienlicher Ort für das, was sie heute vorhatten. Im Inneren des verschlungenen Ritualkreises zuckte die gefesselte Gestalt einer abgemagerten Menschenfrau. Sie war wohl eine Priesterin der Arguentumdämmerung, die zuvor in Gefangenschaft der Geißel gewesen war, und der nun ein weitaus schlimmeres Schicksal zu blühen schien. Der Mensch, ein Mann namens Arizthor, zog seine Lippen zurück und zeigte so seine Zähne. Eine Geste, die nicht einmal ein Wahnsinniger als ein Lächeln beteichnet hätte. “Komm schon”, meinte er mit leisem, verschwörerischem Tonfall. “Tritt in den Kreis, Shindura.” Zögerlich setzte die Draenei einen ihrer Hufe in Richtung des Ritualzirkels, ehe der Hexer ein empörtes Zischen von sich gab. “Halt!” Sofort hielt Shindura inne und betrachtete ihr Gegenüber verwirrt. “Du musst deine Rüstung ablegen, ehe du in den Bannkreis tritts. Nackt hast du dein Leben begonnen, und nackt musst du es auch beenden.” Einen Moment lang zögerte sie. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie der Anweisung dieses verschrobenen Kerls Folge leisten sollte, oder ob er einfach nur ein verrückter Perverser war. Ein kurzer Blick zu Veluthi, die ihr ermutigend zunickte, genügte, um alle Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Hastig begann Shindura, ihre Rüstung abzulegen. Stück für Stück fielen die silbergrauen Metallteile zu Boden, bis sie schließlich nackt über den äußersten Rand des blutroten Beschwörungzirkels, zur gefesselten Priesterin, trat. “Sehr gut”, raunte der Nekromant mit seiner heiseren Stimme leise, ehe er in die Knie ging und die schwere, schwarze Eisentruhe öffnete, die er mit an diesen seltsamen Ort gebracht hatte. Heraus holte er eine Waffe aus rabenschwarzem Stahl. Es war ein wuchtiges Zweihandschwert mit gezackter Klinge. “Ich hoffe, dass du zu schätzen weißt, dass ich eine einzigartige und unschätzbar wertvolle Klinge für dein Spielzeug opfere, Veluthi. Diese Waffe ist echte nerubische Handwerkskunst. Nicht einmal der Lichkönig könnte seinen Dienern bessere Waffen anbieten.” Veluthi nickte dem abgemagerten Menschen nur leicht zu, schien viel zu angespannt zu sein, um große Worte von sich zu geben. Der Hexer seinerseits grinste nur einmal mehr schalkig und schob das massive Zweihandschwert in den Ritualkreis, bis es einige wenige Zoll von Shindura entfernt lang. Kaum hatte der Mensch sich wieder ganz aufgerichtet, da begannen die Linien von Menethils Gabe auch schon, sich zu bewegen wie ein Nest voller Schlangen. “Du suchst die Ewigkeit”, begann Arizthor leise zu intonieren und strich mit seinen abgemagerten Händen durch die Luft, wodurch sich eine Reihe blutroter Lichtstränge bildeten, die um den Bannkreis zu rotieren begannen. “Ewigkeit ist der grauenhafteste aller Flüche. Und die wundervollste aller Gaben. Ergreife nun das Schwert. Es ist dein Schicksal, diesen Weg zu gehen, denn wenn es nicht so wäre, dann wärest du nun nicht hier.” Erneut verzerrte sich das hagere Gesicht des Menschen zu jenem fratzenhaften Lächeln. Shindura zögerte kurz, ehe sie das schwere Zweihandschwert aufhob und über ihre nackten Oberschenkel legte. Die Klinge der Waffe fühlte sich ausgesprochen kalt an. “Töte sie”, raunte der Hexer, dessen Augen inzwischen zur Hälfte geschlossen waren, leise. Die Linien von Menethils Gabe hatten in den letzten Sekunden inensiv zu glühen begonnen und bewegten sich nun immer schneller um Shindura und die verzweifelt zappelte Priesterin herum. Zögerlich warf sie einen letzten Blick zu Veluthi, deren Gestalt in der Dunkelheit und im Kontrast zum grellen Licht des Rituals nur schwer erkennbar war. Sie glaubte, dort im Zwielicht ein ermutigendes Lächeln auszumachen. Langsam schloss Shindura ihre Hände um den eiskalten Griff des Schwertes und stieß es mit einem einzigen gezielten Ruck durch den Brustkorb der Menschenfrau. Mühelos bohrte die Klinge sich in den steinernen Boden und pfählte den Körper der Priesterin so, während ihre verzweifelten Herzschläge einen Strom von Blut hervor pumpten. Mit unerbittlicher Zielstrebigkeit floss das Blut auf die roten Linien des Ritualkreises zu und verschmolz mit ihnen. Zurück blieben nur die schwer atmende Shindura und der tote Körper. “Gut. Nun schneide ihr das Herz heraus. Du wirst es verschlingen. Der Pfad, auf dem du dich nun befindest, ist der Weg eines Paraisten. Du bist ein Sklave des Lebens und gleicham sein schlimmster Feind, bist sein Wolf”, flüsterte Arizthor verschwörerisch und ließ seine hageren Arme sinken. Das Ritual schien sein Zutun nun nicht mehr zu benötigen. Shindura nickte einige Male verwirrt, ehe sie geistesabwesend begann, die Klinge hin und her zu bewegen, um das Loch im Brustkorb der Frau zu weiten. Nach einigen Momenten gelang es ihr, das noch warme Herz der Toten mehr oder weniger akurat aus ihrem Leib heraus zu schneiden. Der Fleischbrocken fühlte sich glitschig an, versuchte ihren zögerlichen, dem Ekel zum Trotz vorangetriebenen Bissen zu engehen. Shindura konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lange sie brauchte, bis sie ihre blutverschmierten Hände keuchend sinken ließ, den letzten knotigen Bissen herunter gewürgt hatte. Nur das grimmige Lächeln des Nekromanten und das blutrote Glühen des unheiligen Bannkreises schienen Konstanten in dieser verdrehten Welt zu sein. Aus eben jenem Licht des Zauber schälten sich plötzlich drei Zeichen, verschlungene Runen, die begannen um Shindura zu kreisen. “Diese Runen, das Schwert, werden deine Sterne auf dem Meer der Ewigkeit sein, deine einzigen treuen Freunde und Begleiter. Das Eis, das deine Hülle schützen wird. Das Blut, das zu nehmen du verdammt sein wirst. Und das Unheilige, für den unheiligen Zweck, dem deine Existenz geweiht ist.” Ein eiskaltes Schaudern durchlief Shinduras ganzen Körper, als sie versuchte, die verschlungenen Zeichen genau zu erfassen. Die kalte und bösartige Stimme des Nekromanten fuhr unerbittlich fort: “Nimm nun das Schwert, das für den Rest der Zeit deine einzige Waffe sein soll, und vereinige die Runen mit deinem Körper. Blut auf die rechte Hand, die Hand des Schwertarmes. Eis auf die linke Hand, deinen einstigen Schildarm. Und das Unheilige auf das Herz, das Zentrum von alledem.” Benomen von der Macht, die dem Ritual entströmte, ergriff Shindura erneut die schwere Zweihandwaffe. Auf ihrer Klinge leuchteten eben jene Runen, die sie umkreisten, nun hellblau auf. Wie in Trance begann sie zu tun, was der Hexer ihr befohlen hatte: Sie schnitt sich die Zeichen tief ins Fleisch. Der Schmerz war fern, eine lästige Sache, die zu ignorieren sie irgendwann zwischen dem gar so verdrehten Hier und Jetzt und der Flucht von Argus gelernt hatte. Argus... Es war vergangen... Ebenso wie ihr Leben, ihr ganzes Streben, ihr Bedürfnis, etwas wieder herzustellen, was doch nie existiert hatte... Vor ihr lag nun eine Ewigkeit, in der sie zum ersten Mal das tun können würde, was ihr Wunsch war... Sie würde ewig vereint sein mit Veluthi, nicht einmal der Tod würde sie jemals wieder von ihrer Schwester trennen... Eigentlich ein Anlass, glücklich zu sein... “Sehr gut, Shindura...”, zischte Arizthor leise kichernd, als die Draenei im Ritualkreis damit fertig war, ihren Körper mit den Runen zu verschandeln. “Es bleibt dir nur noch eins zu tun. Treib die Klinge durch dein Herz. Beendet es. Damit es von Neuem beginnen kann. Für immer.” Shindura warf einen letzten müden Blick zu Veluthi, deren Gestalt fern, mit den Schatten verschmolzen schien. Es gab nun wirklich nur noch sie beide... keine Naaru... kein Krieg... Langsam richtete sie sich auf, drückte den Griff des Schwertes in eine Fuge des Steinbodens und warf ihren Körper mit aller Kraft auf die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Es war still. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren ihrer Existenz war es nun wirklich und wahrhaftig still. Ein befremdliches Gefühl, dessen Herkunft sie nicht recht einzuschätzen vermochte. Erst als sie sich langsam aufsetzte, die schwere Runenklinge von ihrem Körper glitt und leise surrend über den Boden schlitterte, begann es ihr zu dämmern. Es war still, denn ihr eigener Herzschlag und ihr Atem waren nicht mehr zu hören. Kaum dass sie sich aufgerichtet hatte, brach die ganze Last der Welt über sie herein. Dinge, die das Leben wie ein schützender Mantel von ihrem Geist fern gehalten hatte, klatschten nun wie eine Springflut über ihr zusammen. Der Steinboden... Menethils Gabe... die tonnenschwere Präsenz des Lichkönigs, die wie eine Wolke schweren Rauches über diesem Ort lag... Ein heiserer Aufschrei kroch aus ihrer Kehle, als sie ihre eigenen Hände erblickte, sich des Umstandes gewahr wurde, dass sie sie kaum noch fühlen konnte... Von Panik erfüllt kroch Shindura rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Rücken an eine Wand stieß, sich dort zusammenkauerte und die Hände vor die Augen presste. “Ssshhh... Shin... ruhig... Es ist alles in Ordnung...”, raunte Veluthi sanft und trat an ihre hysterisch wimmernden Schwester heran. “Du wirst dich noch daran gewöhnen... Alles wird gut sein. Für immer.” Eine einzelne Schneeflocke fiel zu Boden, als Shindura die Hand hob, um an die schwere Eisentür des Wachturmes zu klopfen. Wenige Schritte neben ihr wehte ein vergilbtes Banner des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges im Wind und machte jedem Fremden klar, wem dieses heruntergekommene Bollwerk unterstand. Mit einem Ruck wurde eine schmale Sichtklappe in der schweren Tür geöffnet und ein Paar argwöhnische Augen blickten hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Alles, was von Shindura in der nächtlichen Schwärze erkennbar war, waren ihre eisblauen Augen, die wie zwei Kugeln aus reinem Licht in der Finsternis zu schweben schienen. “Wer ist da?”, bellte der Soldat in der Sprache der Menschen. Ein mattes Lächeln kroch auf die schmalen, farblosen Lippen der Draenei. Der Turm war also noch besetzt, ihr Instinkt hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen. Wunderbar. In einer beinahe sanften Geste legte Shindura ihre in eine schwarze Rüstung gehüllte Hand auf das Holz der Tür und streckte gleichsam ihren Geist nach der schweren Runenklinge auf ihrem Rücken aus. Binnen eines Herzschlages wurde alle Hitze, jeder Rest Leben aus dem wettergegerbten Holz der Pforte gerissen und in den bodenlose Schlund des Zweihandschwertes gesogen. Mehr als einen wuchtigen Tritt mit ihrem rechten Huf brauchte sie nicht, um das tiefgefrorene Holz in einem Nebel glänzender Splitter zu zerschmettern und in den Turm zu treten. Todesangst stand auf dem Gesicht des scharlachroten Gardisten, als er ins Zentrum des Hauptraumes, zu seinen Gefährten, floh. Es waren insgesamt drei, zwei Männer und eine Frau. Sie alle waren offensichtlich von Angst erfüllt, als Shindura in ihrer mitternachtsfarbenen Rüstung in den Lichtkreis der Kohlenpfanne, die den Soldaten als Heizung diente, trat. Ohne ein Wort und ohne weiteres Zögern zog sie ihr Schwert, das ein leises, scharfes Surren von sich gab, als es durch die Luft glitt, und eine Spur von kleinen Reifpartikeln auf seiner Bahn hinterließ. Erst als die drei Anhänger des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges leblos in ihrem eigenen Blut lagen, schwieg die Klinge. Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrer Herrin. Dies waren also die wenigen erholsamen Stunden der Ruhe. Ein tiefer Kratzer war in ihrer Rüstung aus Eis zurückgeblieben, die jedoch bereits begann, um diese Stelle herum zu schmelzen und neu zu gefrieren. Das Eis war ihre Stärke, ihr liebster Aspekt geworden. Die Kälte kümmerte sie nicht mehr, somit war alles, was vom ewigen, schwarzen Frost noch geblieben war, die Stärke, die Beständigkeit. Ja, es war, wie der Hexenmeister gesagt hatte. Sie war allein und das Eis war ihr einziger Begleiter. Das Eis und die Runenklinge, in der es wohnte. Und der Hunger... Kategorie:Geschichten